Shadow of the Moon
by elienta
Summary: The Dark Moon clan wages its war against the Moon Kingdom, and Serenity's pregnancy renders her helpless to protect her people. Desperate, the Senshi decide to risk a gamble that could win them this war once and for all... but no victory can come without
1. Author's notes

This epic, if you will call it so, (or maybe the beginning of an epic, if we're lucky *mysterious grin*) has simmered in my brain for some time. The character Sailor Dark Moon, (otherwise known as Opal and later as Selene) was already in existence, scribbled in my notebook and sketched here and there on my worksheets, but the obvious problem I had was - where the hell did she come from? So in trying to solve this mystery I decided to tackle the Black Moon clan as well and tie her in there. The image of this clan in the manga is somewhat different from the one in the animation, but in both the clan represented such an enigma for me that I desperately wanted to explain its history. In the process of writing this story I also found a rather unique way of giving Saturn a chance at romance, and an explanation for her solitude until the end of the Moon Kingdom - it was NOT planned at all, by the way, it just sort of happened. *shrugs*

Within the story you'll find many inconsistencies with the original storyline. The main one being that there really _isn't_ a clan called Black Moon in the mange/anime - the so-called "clan" is actually a band of traitors banished to a planet on the outskirts of the solar system. It's been so long since I've actually read the manga (or seen the anime) that I can't recall all the little details of the Moon Kingdom. You might want to know a few things about the background of my fic before you read - 

* The Earth Kingdom and Moon Kingdom are on good terms

* The Earth people are immortal - I don't really think of these "Earth people" as humans, and I would think it odd that the Earth people are mortal when the people of other planets seem to be immortal at the same time.

* Aerin (which was inspired by the Greek name Aesteria) is a relation of Serenity, and is _not_ the ruler of the Kingdom - he is the Consort of the Queen, just like Helios with Demeter.

* Demeter is the Greek goddess of grain and harvest. I thought about the names Terra and Rhea but they're used way too often, so I wanted to try something new. Helios is the god of the sun. The name Rion I got from the Greek hero Orion, who was the lover of the Moon goddess Artemis. Believe me, this all works out in the following stories, ok? (_following_ stories? *gasps* did I just say that?)

* Likewise, Hecate is the goddess of the witches and the dark moon, while Aidoneus is the god of the Underworld (Hades, as most of us know him). Here I put a King as ruler - too many women already on the throne, ne? ^_~

* In Greek myth, Selene (Serenity) and Helios are brother and sister, so that's their relationship in this fic.

* I am perfectly aware that Serenity (the princess) will end up over ten years younger than Endymion according to this fic, but my opinion is since they live forever anyway, a few years difference won't really matter once they reach adulthood.

* I am clueless when it comes to the Generals. I have NO idea what their personalities are supposed to be like, and I'm still not sure whether or not they really are supposed to be coupled with the Senshi. However, the idea seems nice, so I'm exploring possibilities.

**Disclaimer **- Pretty Soldier Sailormoon and all the characters in it were created by Takeuchi Naoko (with the exception of Aerin, Demeter, Helios, Rion, Hecate, Aidoneus, and Opal/Sailor Dark Moon, who are my personal creations). I'm not crazy enough to try saying I made them up when everyone knows who did. *kicks the lawyers out*


	2. Shadow of Hope

_Chapter One - Shadow of Hope_

"To the Palace!"

"For the love of the Moon! Rally to the Palace!"

Aerin felt despair rip at his heart as he listened to the cries of the warriors, desperately trying to gather whatever survivors there were. Charred black replaced silver walls, weeping was now the song to which their feet danced. The sky was heavy with smoke, curling against the dark, jeweled sky which still sparkled despite the chaos that went on beneath it. Everything that was once whole was broken...except the Palace.

The Palace still stood, proud and glittering white as a last stronghold in defiance of her enemies. The broken people of the Moon Kingdom were able to breathe a ragged breath as they staggered behind its walls. At least momentary shelter would be theirs while they were here.

_My love..._ Aerin clenched his sword. _Ah, my love, Serenity, what will become of us now?_

He snapped to reality as the gates swung shut. "Now!!" he shouted as a golden light surrounded him, soaring above. At the same time eight other bursts of energy shot up to the darkened sky, clashing with the dark streaks shooting towards them. "Stand fast, Senshi!!" Venus' clear voice could be heard. They stood in a circle around the Palace, straining every last bit of strength. "Whatever happens, we _must not _fall!"

They were still very young; the Inner Senshi barely into their teens, the Outer Senshi not much older. Yet it was their strength, along with Aerin's and what little the Queen had left that had held the Palace for so long... but now even that was starting to falter. Nearly three moons of fighting had left the Senshi weary... but their determination was still ever-burning.

For a moment it was uncertain which would prevail. "We.. will.. _not..._ _bend!!_" Uranus snarled through clenched teeth.

With a final burst of light a clear globe formed around the Palace and held steady against the black shadows, which hit the globe in vain. The Senshi wiped their faces and dared to draw a breath.

"Are you all right, Aerin-san?" Mars asked, her ruby eyes burning against her pale face.

"_Hai_," Aerin nodded wearily. "Well done, Senshi."

"It will not hold forever," Uranus said flatly as they gathered together. She pushed her blond hair out of her eyes; her locks curled around her face, damp with sweat. "Sooner or later they will break through."

"The troops of Earth _must _make it before then," Jupiter's voice was tight with weariness and worry. "They must."

"Either that, or the Princess must be born soon," Neptune added. "As long as she is with child, the Queen cannot use her strength."

An uneasy silence fell among the group. Venus shot a depreciating look at the Senshi of the Sea, but Neptune simply shrugged her shoulders as if to say she had said nothing untrue. Aerin held back a sigh. The child... his daughter, born by Serenity, Queen of the Moon Kingdom and himself, Aerin, Prince Consort of Serenity. It was a great blessing for the Moon Kingdom, but the timing couldn't have been worse. The strength of the Black Moon Clan, the Clan living in the dark shadows of the Moon, was at its fullest just when the Queen was at her weakest. Still, the warriors of the Moon Kingdom had held out for several moons, while the Senshi had played their part well, but now almost all was lost...

"There is not much we can do now," he finally said. "Except pray."

* * * * * * * *

"Somehow we must find a way to weaken the line where the Earth troops now stand."

The Senshi were gathered around a table, still in their sailor fuku as if standing ready for battle at the slightest notice. Their meager meal of a few vegetables and water lay untouched. Mercury nodded a little at Pluto's words, her aqua eyes grave. "Yes, but how? It takes all eight of us plus Aerin-san to hold this field. We can't trust anyone else with such a mission, and we don't have any troops to spare anyway."

"All it will take is a slight disturbance among themselves... some sort of problem from within." Mars ran a hand through her long, reddish black hair. "They are much weakened from this battle. A small grain of dust can easily turn the balance in our favor."

"It is a risk all the same," Jupiter pointed out, frustration evident in her bright green eyes. "We will be vulnerable while the one Senshi is gone, and that one Senshi may not make it back alive."

"Do you fear death, Sailor Jupiter?" Uranus challenged, her own eyes reflecting emerald scorn. She seemed rather on edge these days, snapping at the slightest provocation. Jupiter flushed, while Venus shot an exasperated glare at the tall Outer Senshi. "She is simply stating the facts. We cannot afford the loss of any Senshi at this point, and you know it!"

"If this goes one we will lose more than Senshi," Neptune said serenely.

"Will you stop acting as if _we_ don't care what happens to our Kingdom?" Mars snapped. "Why are you so eager to jump into death? You can't help Serenity if you're dead."

"We're not helping her much now while we're alive either," Neptune returned heatedly. Venus half-stood in her chair, while Mars turned white with suppressed fury.

"_Stop it!!_" Mercury cried. "This is no time to be fighting among ourselves!"

"But Neptune is right." Pluto's sweet, vibrant voice could have been discussing the day's weather. "We must be willing to take a risk at this point."

Just then Saturn, who had been silent all throughout the battle, raised her head. Her soft voice was like a dam in the rush of angry voices. 

"I will go."

All eyes turned to her and stared for a long moment at the slim, violet-eyed girl, who returned their stares with an unblinking gaze. "Saturn..." Venus trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Why should it be you?" Uranus finally found her tongue. "We can draw lots or discuss who to send. Why should you volunteer such a burden on yourself?"

"Do you have a plan, Saturn?" Neptune asked in a much more reasonable voice, her momentary fit of anger gone.

Saturn stayed silent for a moment. She was the youngest of the Outer Senshi, small and slim, with an innocent looking face and large purple eyes. Yet her spirit seemed to be ages older than any of them. Finally she opened her mouth.

"Like the Moon Kingdom," she began, "The Black Moon Kingdom revolves around one royal family. If someone in that royal family, preferably the leader, dies, the entire kingdom falls."

There was a faint gasp from one of the Inner Senshi, but Saturn went on. "Aerin-san can send word to the Earth troops to retreat awhile, so the enemy will be lulled into thinking they have given up. But that will not be enough to make them press their entire forces against the Palace. Suspicion and caution will keep them where they are for the time being. However, if someone of the Moon Kingdom were to kill their ruler, they would have an excuse to order a full attack - and the Earth troops would be able to break through and hit them from behind."

"That is dangerous..." Neptune mused. The two of them could have been discussing gowns for the next royal ball. "But not impossible."

"What?!" Mars burst out. "Listen to yourselves!" Her eyes burned with rage. "We are planning assassination..._murde_r... like thieves! I will _not _agree to such a plan! We are Senshi yet, and we have our honor as warriors-"

"Would you rather an_ honorable_ defeat and certain death, then? Very well for you, but what of the people?" Saturn said calmly. Mars flinched. "We have no choice. I know a little about the ways of the Black Moon Clan, and it will be easier for me than for any of you to slip into the defenses and complete what I go to do."

The leader of the Inner Senshi tightened her mouth, while the Fire Senshi next to her looked as if everything she wanted to say was choking her all at once. Jupiter's glares at the Outer Senshi crackled. Mercury wore a troubled expression on her face.

"Her Majesty would never agree to this!" Mars finally flared out "And if Earth ever found out what we had done-"

"What we do is none of their business. Don't think they wouldn't hesitate to do the same in our situation," Uranus said acidly. "As for Serenity, she needn't know until absolutely necessary."

"It's not _right_-" Jupiter began heatedly, but Neptune cut her off. "Not right? Are you saying it's _not right_ to do our duty - to protect the solar system from all harm, to guard the Moon Kingdom and its Queen? Not only sacrificing our lives but also our honor? Our honor means _no more_ than our lives when it comes to our duty!"

"Look outside, Inner Senshi," Pluto said softly. "Can't you see the people suffering? Don't you want to end this?"

An uneasy silence fell among the Inner Senshi. Through the window, the thin wail of a child reached their ears. Mars closed her eyes for a moment -and suddenly, she saw.

_Flash._

_The child within Serenity's womb moved, as if it could feel the pain of the people around her. Although she was still young, Mars could feel the enormous golden light filling the babe._

_ Flash_

_ The silver moon shone brightly in the dark night, as if to defy those who wished her light weakened. But this time, Mars noticed something she never had before.... the shadow of the moon. It stood out, round and dark, almost there and yet not there at all. It stood behind the moon, to support its strength... or to destroy it. Serenity stood - no, the young Princess Serenity stood at the heart of the Silver Moon... and behind her stood her shadow._

_Flash_

"Mars!" Venus said sharply. "Mars, are you all right?"

Mars shook her head and looked up to see all the Senshi with their eyes fixed on her. "..I... I'm sorry," she said faintly, passing a hand over her eyes. "I.. just have a slight headache, that is all."

"..." Neptune's gaze lingered on the fiery headed Senshi for a moment longer before she turned her eyes to Venus. "Well?"

Venus exchanged looks with the Inner Senshi, then looked at Saturn. "Are you sure about this, Sailor Saturn?"

Saturn simply nodded her head.

* * * * * * * * 

Aerin knelt down beside the bed, where Serenity lay, and gently brushed away a strand of silver hair as he gazed upon his wife. Her long hair lay loose on either side of her, surrounding her beautiful, mature face with a radiance of silver and white, and her breast softly rose and fell as she slept peacefully, her swollen belly rising and falling as well. He would never forget the first time he had met her - his far-off cousin, actually, - at a rare family gathering, when the Moon Kingdom was still in its early stages. They had reigned over their kingdom for many centuries hand in hand, with love for each other and for their people filling their hearts.... and now, this.

Serenity slowly opened her eyes to find her husband near her, gazing at her with his clear amber eyes that brought a smile to her lips. She reached up and ran a hand through this dark blue hair that fell over his face in a most satisfactory manner. "Hello, my husband."

"How do you feel, Serenity?" he asked, bringing her hand down to his lips. She ran her other hand over her stomach. "Soon.. my love. Very soon." The smile faded from her face. "How... how are my people, my love?"

Aerin flinched, and Serenity felt pain cut through her heart. "Tell me, Aerin."

"....The Senshi have succeeded in making a barrier around the Palace, and all remaining survivors are within the walls. But unless Demeter and Helios come soon..." Aerin stopped talking as Serenity squeezed his hand, sadness in her eyes. She felt so helpless lying here while her people suffered at the hands of the cruel Black Moon clan. But there was nothing she could do now.

"They are but children, the Senshi... and princesses in their own right And now our entire fate rests on their shoulders..."

A soft knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in," Aerin called.

Saturn slipped into the room, her boots making no sound on the soft carpet. In her hand she held her Glaive. Respectfully she bent down on one knee before them. "Serenity, Aerin-san."

"Welcome, Saturn," Serenity said warmly. "What is it?"

"I ask permission to enter enemy ground, my Lady. Sailor Venus and the other Senshi have already agreed to my decision."

"Enemy ground?" Aerin echoed. "Alone? What for?"

"My Lord...." Saturn searched for the words to explain, but changed her mind and simply said, "Please trust the Senshi."

Serenity nodded at this. _So young..._ "Then you may go, my Saturn."

"May I ask one more boon, my Lord?"

Aerin blinked. "Speak, Sailor Saturn, and it will be yours, if it is within my power."

"Please send word to Helios and to Demeter, for them to retreat their troops so that the Black Moon troops will think they are retreating, so when they leave the lines, the Earth troops can come back and attack them from behind."

"...a ruse?" Aerin said doubtfully. Saturn shook her head. "Please trust the Senshi, my Lord."

Aerin smiled. "So be it then. I will do that as soon as possible."

"Thank you." With that, Saturn left the room as silently as she had entered. Aerin glanced at his wife, who looked up at him with a worried expression, but all he did was grin lightly. "Please trust the Senshi," he echoed, and Serenity giggled in spite of herself.

* * * * * * * * 

Mars touched Saturn's shoulder as soon as she came out of the room. "Saturn?"

"Hm?" Saturn turned around to look at her. Mars wondered what exactly she needed to tell her. "Um... I saw... a vision, Saturn."

Saturn looked expectantly at the Inner Senshi. Mars tried to continue. "It was.. I can't explain it, but something... important, something directly linked to the Princess' power is there. Within the shadow of the moon. Maybe even someone. Someone .... I don't know, it could be another Senshi for all I can say. Only this, Saturn... the key to our victory lies within the enemy. We must find that key."

The girl furrowed her brow, but all she said was, "I understand, Sailor Mars. Thank you."

_Please, let this turn out all right..._ Mars prayed silently as Saturn faded into the darkness. As she watched the young girl disappear, she suddenly felt a chill run down her back, as if this would be her last glimpse of her fellow Senshi. _Let the shadow be there for us, and not against....it may be that shadow is our last and only hope. And let Saturn return to us safely..._

* * * * * * * *


	3. Waiting

_Chapter Two - Waiting_

Demeter impatiently paced the tent, her golden eyes filled with the strain of having to do nothing but stare at the enemy for the past moon. Nearby sat her young son, Endymion, his deep blue eyes watching his mother walk to and fro.

"Demeter!" A tall man clad in armor, with Endymion's eyes and a matured version of his face burst in. Demeter turned around and clutched at him. "My love, I can_not _stand this any longer! Tell me something has changed out there, and for the love of Earth let it be good."

"I do not know whether it is good or bad," Helios frowned. "I have received a message from Aerin, and he asks us to retreat."

"Retreat?" Demeter repeated. "Why? The Black Moon troops still stand! Has the Moon Kingdom given up all hope?"

"I don't think that's quite it," her husband interrupted. "He asks us only to retreat somewhat, just enough to fool the enemy into thinking we are gone. At the same time he wants to keep a sharp eye open so we know when we can break through their lines."

"A ruse?" Endymion suggested. Helios nodded at his son. "Pehaps, but that cannot be their entire plan. I believe that they have found a way to weaken the lines here in order for us to break through."

"All we need is a small opening." Demeter was suddenly thoughtful. "But... _how?_"

"The end of his message was interesting," Helios added. "It said 'Trust the Senshi'."

"The Senshi..." Demeter mused, unaware that Serenity and Aerin were giggling over their little joke. "They are still children, from what I hear, and yet they have held the Palace for so long." She let out a sigh. "The stars send that they will be able hold out awhile longer."

Endymion quietly slipped out of the tent. The camp was heavy with tension, a drawn string ready to snap. He stared off into the direction of the enemy troops.

"Endymion?" The Prince turned at his name, to see his older brother and the four Generals of Earth walking towards him. "Have you heard the news, little brother?" Rion asked. He was a head taller than his sibling, with Helios' golden hair and Demeter's eyes to match.

"About the Moon Kingdom?" Endymion nodded. He had only been to the kingdom once, but the memory of the breathtaking Palace, the gentle Queen that was his father's sister, and the Princesses of the other planets that were the Sailor Senshi was still fresh in his mind. Suddenly he shot a mischievous glance at his four Generals. "Worried about the Senshi?"

Kunzite did not flinch, although the diamond hanging from his ear did do a slight jump, while Zoicite's pretty face turned red and stared up at the sky. Jaedite and Nephrite exchanged glances and looked away. Rion chuckled at Endymion, who grinned.

The older Prince turned his head to where Endymion had been looking a minute before. Endymion followed his gaze, his expression darkening. "I still don't understand why the Black Moon troops attacked so suddenly. Or why the Moon Kingdom is so helpless right now."

"The Queen is with child," Jaedite reminded him. "Her power is at its lowest right now, or so I hear. The system of the Moon Kingdom rests on one pillar - its ruler. If she is weak, the entire kingdom is vulnerable."

"Dangerous," Kunzite said bluntly. "The Black Moon clan have always had jealousy towards the Moon Kingdom. Some say both clans actually have equal rights to the territory."

"That may be," Rion broke in. "But the Black Moon clan has still violated the treaty among the planets and stars by attacking Serenity. She and her Senshi protect the entire solar system."

"The Moon Kingdom _is_ beautiful, no?" Zoicite reminisced, his green eyes dreamy. Kunzite rolled his eyes a bit while the rest of them grinned. "You mean someone _in _the Moon Kingdom, right?" Nephrite prodded.

Before Zoicite had a chance to retort, Helios' voice made them all snap to attention. "Rion! Endymion!"

The Lady was right behind her Consort. "You six will stay here," she said shortly. "Report to us the moment you see the opportunity for us to break through."

"How far will you retreat?" Endymion asked.

"Not far. No more than half a day's distance," Helios clapped a hand on his younger son's shoulder. "Can you handle it, my son?"

"_Hai!_"

As Helios ordered the troops to break camp, the six young men stood facing the enemy lines. Endymion's thoughts wandered to the child in Serenity's womb, indirectly the cause of this chaos, and to his surprise he felt a sudden urge to protect the yet unborn babe. _I hope there will be a kingdom left for her to rule...._

* * * * * * * *

Just a few kilometers away, the Black Moon troops weren't feeling much different from their enemies. They were so close to finally doing away with their lifetime enemies - if it hadn't been for the Senshi, the Moon Kingdom would already have been dead by now.

"Damn those wenches!" Hecate cursed. She was a tall woman, with hair like night spilling down her back in waves and eyes as silver as the moon itself. Her smooth face was twisted in annoyance. "Why can't they mind their own business? I never will understand how Serenity bribed those girls to her side."

"Serenity can be very charming if she feels like it." Aidoneus commented in his deep voice, pouring himself a glass of wine. "A skilled cat, if there ever was one - how do you think she made the Moon into one of the strongest political forces in the system, when the Moon is but a satellite of the Earth?"

"Well, they can't last forever." Hecate allowed herself a smile. "Perhaps the Senshi might be convinced to become one with us... after all, the Moon Kingdom is the one who started this entire war. They should be executed as traitors in front of the entire solar system. A bunch of stuck-up traitors, the lot of them!"

"Calm down, my love," Aidoneus said soothingly. He was a man with infinite patience, unlike his hot-tempered wife - he would wait forever and then some for the Senshi to weaken so that they could finally crush the throat of their enemy. Putting down his glass of wine, he walked over to Hecate and enfolded her in his arms from behind. "Soon we will hold the Moon within our grasp, and then there will an end to the suffering of the people. Serenity and all who follow her will be seen for what they are, and their crimes will be accounted for."

"And after all, Aerin isn't half as handsome as you," Hecate murmured, meeting her husband's lips in a passionate kiss. She reached up to run her hands through his silver hair as his strong touch on her calmed her nerves. As his lips gently caressed her neck she let out a soft moan of pleasure. _I will kill anyone who enters at this moment..._

Outside, Diamund roughly pulled his brother away from the flap of the tent. "Safire! Are you crazy? Do you think Mother will spare you just because you're her son?

"Take it easy, brother," Safire held up his hands defensively, grinning. "No harm done. Just wondering what Mother and Father were planning, now that we're almost in sight of the Palace."

"Almost." Diamund crossed his arms, his grey eyes impatient. "Almost. Always almost!! Because of those girls that call themselves Sailor Senshi, we missed the chance to flatten the Moon Kingdom once and for all. I hope Father doesn't intend to let them live."

"They are useful warriors," Safire said seriously. With his bluish-silver eyes he looked as level-headed as his father was. "If they were are on our side things would be very different. You have to admit Mother's not much of a diplomat, although she really does care about the people. If she had been more careful they might be on our side right now."

Diamund waved his hand in dismissal. "We have our own source of power. If Mother and Father wouldn't be so cautious about it-"

"NO!" Safire hissed, his eyes darting to make sure they hadn't been heard. "Diamund, _don't _mention that. Ever! You know that's forbidden. That... _source _you talk of has the potential to destroy us as well. Which is why Father won't have it released."

"If Mother had tried to bring ...that _source_ ... up as she did us, things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand," Diamund retorted. "It would be completely loyal to us."

Safire frowned, silently agreeing. _From what I hear it is to be brought out at the very last. That way it can't have second thoughts - it will obey us because she will not know enough to do anything else. But that is still dangerous... _

Nearby, Saturn cocked her head from her hiding place behind the tent. She had discarded her Sailor fuku and was now dressed in a simple violet gown that clung to her like shadows. A dark shawl covered her face.

_Is that what Mars was talking about? _she mused. _From the way they talk it seems quite possible that the source is a person, perhaps even their sister or brother. But that still doesn't explain why it is so powerful, or why her power could work against them as well as for. Is it locked away, or bound somewhere? Perhaps I should try to find it... things could get dangerous if it-_

"You!" Saturn was startled as a strong hand grabbed her by the arm. She looked up into the eyes of Safire. "What are you doing here?"

Saturn quickly dipped into a curtsey, and the words from her mouth flowed in the soft, dark accents of the Dark Moon clan. "Forgive a foolish girl, my lord - I lost my way wandering the camp. I meant no harm."

Diamund broke out into laughter as he began to saunter away. "She's a pretty one, if not quite developed enough for my tastes... have her washed up and set her in your bed, Safire. There won't be an attack this night, at least - you might as well enjoy it.."

Saturn flinched at the crude expression, although outwardly she gave no sign of hearing. For a moment she considered fleeing, but she didn't want to bring attention down on herself. With a sigh she resigned herself to the inevitable. _It would probably be an easier way to get information anyway... although Serenity would be shocked to say the least. But she needn't know. No one need know._

While the Senshi was busy with such thoughts, Safire was taking the opportunity to closely exam his captive. Her dark purple hair did not quite reach her shoulders, framing a small, pale, child-like face with large purple eyes that had no measurable depth. She was small and slim, but the simple gown failed to hide the subtle curves of her figure, hinting at something much more inciting than the innocence of her countenance. The beauty of the Princess of Saturn clouded his usual clear judgement, and more or less sealed the fate of the Moon then and there.

"May I?" was all he said, and Saturn allowed him to lead her away, noting with distant surprise that his hand was warm and firm, enclosing hers completely. Despite all her reserve she suddenly felt something cold in the pit of her stomach. _Dear stars, please help me to be strong... for the Moon and for my Queen, and for my fellow Senshi..._

* * * * * * * *


	4. Hour Before Dawn

_Chapter Three - Hour Before Dawn_

Saturn sat on the edge of the bed, her hair still damp from washing. Her simple dress was gone, replaced by a thin robe that made her feel naked anyway. She glanced at herself in the mirror hanging from the wall and absently wondered just what it was about her that made Safire desire her for his bed.

Oh, she was beautiful, she knew that - all the Senshi were beautiful in their own way, from shy Mercury to bold Uranus, but that certainly didn't mean men chased after her like they did Venus. She was silent, reserved, and serious - small and slim, with no interest in anything outside of her duty as a Senshi. This, also, was part of her duty as a Senshi, no more and no less. Or so she was trying to convince herself.

_Saturn, get a hold of yourself_, she thought sternly. _This is the most important part of your mission. It's pure luck that you managed to catch Safire's eye - the only person better than him would be Aidoneus, and Hecate would have you skinned alive if she knew. Just spend the night with him and find out what you need to know. That's it._

She jerked her head up as Safire entered the tent, clad in a robe, his own hair wet as if he had just washed. Outside it was dark, and the stars were blinking in the velvet sky. Saturn swallowed in spite of herself as he approached her, but all he did was sit next to her and pour two glasses of wine.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, handing her a glass.

Saturn took the glass and shook her head, deciding that a poor girl of the common people would not know a prince if she ran into one. Safire apparently accepted her answer as normal and did not volunteer any further explanation. "Good."

_Good?_ Saturn repeated mentally, sipping at the wine. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"I have to tell you, my Lady," he began, "That I have never met anyone quite so beautiful as yourself. I have had many women in my bed... all who wanted to be there because of who I am, but never have I wanted someone in my arms as I want you tonight."

Saturn nearly spit her wine out, and hastily set her glass down as Safire knelt before her. She noted his handsome face with its straight lines that escaped arrogance and suggested subtle charm instead. His grey eyes tinted with blue held hers as he spoke. "It is not only your face and your form, but your spirit that glows in your eyes... I feel as if the night sky has been poured into your soul and your eyes show only a glimpse of what you hide..."

_What is he saying?_ Saturn felt her head in a whirl, almost wishing he would just sleep with her and get it over with. Her heart pounded strangely against her chest, not in fear, but in an emotion new to her. "You don't know me that well..." she found herself saying. "I'm quiet and boring and not at all the kind of girl that men like." _What am I saying?! _

"They are stupid then, that they do not recognize your charm, my Lady," Safire brought one of her hands to his lips. Saturn felt heat rising in her cheeks as he gazed into her eyes, and as his mouth found hers in a dizzying kiss, she found her senses all alive only to his touch. He cupped her face within his hands, and she felt his tongue caress hers. With a stifled moan she found herself helpless in the arms of this strange man... this man who had turned her calm world upside-down with his desire for her...

* * * * * * * * 

"Why are you so sad, my Lady?"

Saturn, snuggled in the curve of Safire's arm, raised her head at his rather random question. He was looking her with that silver-blue gaze that made her feel as if he pierced her very soul. "Do I look sad to you?"

"Sad.... sadness hidden beneath will... a will to do your duty to someone, I think." Safire ran his hand over her back, lightly passing over scars from past battles. "Is this someone so precious to you that you hide your spirit behind a wall of ice for them?"

"I chose my path," she said shortly. She had chosen long ago. "I chose to give up all I had for someone, and I don't regret it." _Not even now. _

_"_But let your spirit free, my Lady," he said softly. "No spirit, least of all yours, deserves to be caged for the sake of another."

_Have I ever desired to be free? _Saturn ruthlessly pushed the thought away. "Perhaps freedom is a heavy burden for someone who has put their chains on willingly."

"Chains?" Safire repeated, and Saturn felt annoyed at her choice of words. _Is that what I have thought of my bond to Serenity, to the Senshi?_ But his frank gaze compelled her to answer. "Sometimes, they feel like fetters, but what they chain me to is something I would die to protect." That was true, surely.

Safire sighed as he moved his mouth against her hair, holding her close. "I once knew someone like you... with your eyes. She was... beautiful." His voice became somewhat distant, and Saturn felt jealousy stab through her, but his next words made her freeze. "She was my sister."

_The opening I have been waiting for.. _Saturn steeled herself against the conflict within her and pressed her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat, wanting to stay there forever. She forced herself to speak. "Your sister? Where is she now?"

"...I haven't seen her since she was a child," Safire said heavily. "She was... born under an ill-fated star, I suppose, and everyone feared her. But they didn't kill her... although sometimes I wish they had, it might have been more merciful." He closed his eyes. Saturn bit her lip. "She... smiled at me whenever I held her hand... and I ... could do nothing but watch when they took her away and locked her up...in the darkness."

Saturn impulsively reached out and cradled Safire's dark head to her breast, feeling the pain inside of him as if it were hers. _That is her, the someone Mars meant... _"Did you love her so much?" she whispered. "Why then did you not protect her?"

Safire shook his head. "I am not like you, my Lady. I was not brave enough to save her."

"I am not as brave as you think, my Lord," Saturn sighed. "Perhaps battles do not scare me, but ... people ... people who can bend you with words..." She was starting to relive unpleasant memories about her life on Saturn, where a power-mad brother had once tried to trick her unto death to get to the throne. _I envy this sister of yours, Safire._

"If I could, I would keep you here forever, my Lady, and no one would harm you as long as I had breath in my body." The conviction in his voice made Saturn want to weep as she buried her head in his shoulder, wanting time to stop so she could savor this moment forever.

* * * * * * * * 

Saturn kissed Safire's brow and stood up quietly, dressed in her Sailor fuku like the Senshi she was, stealing across the tent and to the exit. On the threshold she paused, and turned to look at him sleeping, his black hair covering his face. She clenched her fists.

_I have never regretted the fact I was a Senshi before... if only we had met in another time, Safire. Perhaps I could have loved you then._

Outside, the stars were all black - the hour of the night just before sunrise. _I have left him in the darkest hour before dawn... _Saturn turned away from the tent, her eyes full of tears that she would never shed, and disappeared into the shadows.

* * * * * * * *

Mars woke up with a cry, gasping for breath, drenched in sweat as she sat upright on her bed. With an effort she tried to calm herself, one fist clenched to her breast. _What was that?_ she thought. _That pain I felt ... that heart-wrenching pain as if I had betrayed someone I loved... where did it come from?_

Taking a shaky breath, she stood up, pulling on a robe over her thin nightgown, and pulled back the curtains to see the night sky. The Earth was a swirling ball of blue and white in the darkness of space, and Mars found herself remembering a certain blond visitor that had been from that star. She shook her head impatiently. _This is no time to be mooning over a man.._

Her hair caught the breeze and danced gently around her face, and she pushed it back, her almond eyes brooding with worry over her nightmare she could not recall. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with Saturn. Mars wasn't very close to the solemn, silent girl, but she wasn't keen on danger befalling any of the Senshi - they were linked closer than sisters, closer than lovers. She sighed and turned to go back into her room.

Suddenly she felt pain shoot through her entire being - sharp and swift, driving her to her knees with its intensity. She cried out, even as she knew what was happening. The barrier was starting to break.

_They can't be here already! _ Mars clenched her teeth, her hands groping for her talisman of ruby. "Mars Star Power!!" she snapped, as light swirled around her, transforming her into her Senshi self. And not a moment too soon.

"_Senshi!!_" Venus' voice could be heard all over the palace. "To battle! Take your places!!"

"Don't those idiots ever get any sleep?" Jupiter muttered as she swung down from her balcony, landing next to Mars. In another heartbeat the rest of the Senshi were also there.

"It's a long range attack, meant to weaken our barrier before they actually come to fight," Mercury said quickly, her blue visor over her eyes. "Another wave will hit in less than a minute, and I don't know if we can hold."

"Can you estimate where it will hit?" Neptune inquired.

Mercury was straining to hurry her calculations. "Straight above the Palace," she said at last, pointing to the point. "At least, I think so."

"We don't have the strength to spread our power," Neptune pointed out. "We should focus on one point."

"Where is Aerin-san?" Pluto inquired.

"He is helping Serenity, who is obviously suffering the effects of the Moon, being the pillar of our Kingdom." Uranus drew her brows together in worry, but her expression didn't change. "Well?"

Venus held out her hands. "The stars help us," was all she said as they joined hands.

Eight beams of light swirled and shot upwards. At the same time, from a distance came a wave of black lightening, hitting the barrier a moment after the Senshi had gathered their power. There was an enormous sound of thunder that shook the air as the two forces fought to prevail.

Mercury's prediction had been accurate. In a few seconds the darkness dissolved, leaving eight panting Senshi sprawled on the ground.

"If... if we had been one finger wrong..." Jupiter gasped, her ponytail limp with sweat.

"But we weren't," Uranus said shortly, putting her hand on Jupiter's shoulder for a short second. "We weren't."

"I don't think we can take much more of this," Venus muttered to Mars. Her usually bright blue eyes were clouded with strain. "Do you think Saturn will be all right?"

_Do you think she will succeed?_ Mars heard the silent question. "She will," she said firmly. "She is a Senshi. She will not fail us." She closed her hand over her friend's. "Remember, Venus, that the darkest hour is just before dawn."

"Let's hope there _is_ a dawn," Venus said quietly as the Senshi fell silent, each occupied with her own thoughts.

* * * * * * * * 


	5. Daughter of the Dark Moon

_Chapter Four - Daughter of the Dark Moon_

Hecate narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Damn those Senshi... _damn_ them to the Underworld! One more hit and the barrier would have been weakened enough for us to break through."

"Patience, Hecate," Aidoneus said tolerantly. "The barrier will weaken with time. The Moon Kingdom is already as good as dead."

"Something eating you, Safire?" Diamund nudged his younger brother, who woke up with a start. "Huh? Oh. Uh.. no, I'm fine. It's nothing." He tried to look nonchalant, but Hecate fixed a silver eye on him. "Is something wrong, my son?"

"Nothing, Mother," he tried to reassure her, knowing she would hunt after the girl if she knew why he was moping around. "Nothing."

"Sire!" one of the warriors came running up to the royal family, gasping for breath. Safire took the opportunity to step back a little, ready to go and revel in solitude instead of having to deal with his mother's probing eyes. "Sire, I have received a report that the Earth troops have retreated from their lines!"

"Demeter and Helios have retreated?" Aidoneus said, his usually steady voice revealing surprise. "Why?"

"That I cannot say, my Lord, but they have left, taking all troops with them. Not a living soul is to be found where they were."

"Perhaps they finally understood the futileness of this battle," Hecate said in satisfaction. Diamund nodded his head in agreement with his mother. "Most likely they have decided to stay out of it."

"It would be best for all if they had, but Serenity and Helios are very close. I cannot believe that Helios would let Demeter pull back the troops in such a situation." Aidoneus shook his head. "We will wait and see. They may be trying to fool us into leaving the lines and pressing toward the Palace."

* * * * * * * *

Saturn put a hand to her head as she leaned against a column, her eyes narrowed in pain. She could sense... sense what had happened. _So... they have attacked the barrier... but thank the stars that the Senshi held... but for how much longer?_ She straightened up and slipped into the empty tent.

Her senses told her she had to find Safire's sister, that she was somehow mixed up in all of this, but she was clueless as to where to begin looking. She was sure the girl would be within the camp... _they must mean to use her powers at the very end...does Safire even know that his sister is the one, the source of power? _but where did you hide a girl in all this chaos? One with supposedly tremendous powers?

With a sharp eye she scanned the tent. It was simply furnished, but all the same it was as elegant as the Palace itself. She recalled Uranus casually commenting that a few planets were actually in sympathy with the Dark Moon clan and traded with them in secret - the caves of the rebel clan were very rich in precious stones, she had heard. Certainly they weren't starving of hunger, not from the way the tent looked.

Her gaze rested thoughtfully on an beautiful rug on the floor, woven with silver on a dark blue background. Something about it made her walk closer to investigate. She walked around it once, noting that the phases of the moon garnished the border. Then she bent down and lifted it. 

A hand reached out from under the rug.

Saturn nearly fell back from shock, but she managed to hold her hand steady and lift the rug higher. Oddly enough the hand seemed to retreat. Her violet eyes reflected puzzlement, and then comprehension. She threw back the entire cloth to reveal a mirror.

It was very thin, with a border of twisted figures in blue and silver like the rug. What was odd about the mirror was that the surface shone black, as if to suck in every particle of light around it, instead of reflecting it. Saturn slowly touched the mirror with her hand, staring at her reflection.

Suddenly the mirror rippled, like stones cast across a pond, and Saturn snatched her hand back, ready to summon her Glaive if needed. Her reflection wavered, and subtly changed. Her face grew more oval, her large eyes took on a more almond look, swirling from violet to dark midnight blue. Her hair flowed out from behind her, like a sea of shadow, and her form matured into a young woman almost grown. For a moment the two stared at each other.

"Who are you?" The voice was slightly far-off, as if uttered in a large cave, clear and vibrant and like a song. Saturn realized it was the reflection speaking to her.

"I... I am Hotaru," she suddenly found herself using a name she now almost never gave, never even thought about it. "Of the star Saturn."

"Saturn?" the girl in the mirror repeated. "Very far from here, Hotaru-san. I am Opal, of the Moon. How.. how can you see me?" Opal abruptly threw a question at her. "How did you know I was here? Father told me only he and Mother could see me, or feel my presence."

"..." Saturn felt a million questions darting through her mind, but the deep eyes of this girl held her. Despite their depth, light seemed to swirl around them, and Saturn sensed power behind them, something strong. Something that rang in harmony to the power that pulsed with her own body, but also... something different. More powerful. _Darker._ "Did... did your Father lock you in here?"

Amusement faintly crossed Opal's otherwise expressionless face. "I suppose he did... although he tells me it is because of who I am. He tells me it is for the good of the Kingdom."

"Who.. you are?"

"Have you even been afraid, Hotaru-san?" Opal asked. "Within this dark place, where no light ever touches the shadow... If I never had known light, the darkness would not make me lonely. But I have dreams, Hotaru-san." _Dreams so beautiful they make me weep in despair.. _"Dreams of a silver moon past the shadows, where a woman with silver hair and a golden crescent between her brows lives, and eight stars that surround her, with a golden light they protect."

"Do.. do you know who that woman is?" Saturn asked in a low voice.

"Mother tells me she is the one I must kill for my people." Opal's eyes never faltered, and Saturn nearly summoned her Glaive to thrust at this strange maiden before she ever saw Serenity. "But..." Saturn froze as Opal looked directly into her eyes, holding her captive with the hidden passion behind the blue darkness. Her words sent a thrill through the Senshi. "If she showed me light... I would give my life for her."

_It could be another Senshi, _Mars had said. Certainly Saturn felt that this girl was tied to her by destiny. But a Senshi of the Dark Moon clan?! _Is that destiny for better or for worse?_ Then Opal reached out her hand as if she wanted to touch Saturn, and Saturn lay her own on the mirror surface, unable to comfort this strange girl with the midnight eyes.

Opal suddenly started. "You should leave, Hotaru. My father approaches."

Saturn stood up swiftly, pulling the carpet over the mirror. She paused for a heartbeat as Opal stared at her unblinking, then covered her and slipped out as Aidoneus entered.

Aidoneus stopped in front of the rug and carefully lifted it to come face to face with his daughter. "Were you talking to someone, my daughter?"

"I was, Father," Opal answered calmly. "To someone in my dreams."

"What did you dream?" Aidoneus knelt down and smiled at the girl. She did look so like Hecate in many ways, and yet she was altogether different.

"I dreamt of light, Father, and of stars." Opal's tone was as bland and as calm the wind before a storm. "Of a star that came to me and touched my hand."

"Light will be yours, Opal, when our enemy dies," Aidoneus said firmly. "When she dies at your hands, my girl."

"If I live to kill her, then what do I do after she dies?" Opal asked quietly, retreating into the depths of the blackness. Aidoneus gazed at the mirror thoughtfully, but gave his daughter no answer.

* * * * * * * *


	6. When the Moon is Darkest

_Chapter Five - When the Moon is Darkest_

"Do you think they took the bait?"

Rion shook his head at Endymion's question. "Aidoneus is a patient man. He will wait, and wait _and_ wait to make sure we are gone before moving to crush the Palace."

"What do you think will happen if the Dark Moon clan wins?" Jaedite mused. Kunzite shot a warning glare at him. Nephrite shrugged.

"The stars forbid anything like that ever happen, but if it does..." he let out a breath. "I wager that many of the planets will follow the Dark Moon clan simply to ensure the peace within the solar system."

"I thought the planets were all loyal to the Moon Kingdom?" Zoicite tugged at a strand of blond hair in an absent way. "Why would they submit to the rebel clan?"

"Some of them support the Dark Moon clan somewhat," Kunzite said casually. "The Moon Kingdom has its problems. But like Rion said, right now the Moon Kingdom holds the most power in the system, political and otherwise."

"All kingdoms have problems," Jaedite snorted. "Even ours. I wonder if we will ever get Mars to sign that treaty considering our borders."

A soft sound beyond their camp among the trees made them freeze. Endymion stood up quietly. "What was that?"

"Sit down, little brother, I'll-" Rion started, but Kunzite pulled Endymion down and glared at Rion. "What do you think _we're _here for, to amuse the two of you? Zoicite, you go."

Zoicite stood up, saluted, and slipped into the shadows, his hand on his sword. Soundlessly he moved through the undergrowth for a few seconds, then paused, his eyes darting in all directions. _I could have sworn it was somewhere around _--

A cool edge on his cheek made him stiffen. "State your rank in three seconds," said a low, sweet, dangerous voice.

"General Zoicite of Earth," Zoicite obliged promptly, wincing at the blade. He kept his hand around the hilt of his sword, ready to lash out at the slightest sign of distraction.

"Of Earth?" The blade moved not an inch. "Why are the Earth troops still here? They were told to retreat, no?"

"I just wanted to enjoy the scenery a bit longer," the general said lightly. The voice was unmistakably feminine. "Such wonderful nights you have here on the Moon."

"..." The voice suddenly turned a bit smug. "Don't you miss Mercury, General? She does moon about you from time to time."

Zoicite blushed furiously. "What would you know about-" He blinked as he realized who his captor was. "You're a Senshi, aren't you?"

The blade was slowly lowered, and Zoicite whirled around to come face to face with Saturn. "Smart General," Saturn smiled pleasantly. "Hope your stay here was enjoyable so far."

"Zoicite!" Kunzite's voice reached both of them as the white-haired general burst through the bushes. He froze at the sight of Saturn, "Why.. you're Princess Saturn? What in the name of the planets are you doing here alone?"

"That's _Sailor _Saturn to you, General Kunzite," Saturn said crisply. "And what I'm doing here is none of your business. Perhaps you should train your men better, General - Zoicite moved through the grass like a blind man without a stick. An army of blind men."

Zoicite turned white with indignation, but Kunzite shot him a glare that shut him up. "How I train my men is none of your business, _Sailor Saturn_. I understand the Dark Moon troops will leave the lines free for us to march through. You wouldn't happen to know when?"

"By dawn tomorrow, there will be not one soldier of the clan still here. They will move against the Palace within the night."

"Can I trust you on that?"

"I swear as a Sailor Senshi sworn to protect the planets."

Kunzite nodded curtly. "Then I will send word to our troops to march."

Saturn returned his nod, then turned around to melt into the darkness. Zoicite stared after her. "Are all the Senshi like that?"

"You should know better than that," Kunzite retorted with a half-smile that Zoicite ignored. "What do you think she plans to do... alone, at that?"

"..." Kunzite gazed at the sky. The Earth was shining, a star of blue and white, and behind it was the Sun. He spoke as if to himself. "The Moon's light will be covered by Earth tonight.... and she will be at her darkest before she shines full again."

* * * * * * * *

Saturn sat very still within the shadows, her eyes two narrowed slits of light hidden in the darkness. She hoped that the wards she had would work as she planned... she wasn't used to working with artifacts other than her Glaive, which was such a part of her she never thought of it as a seperate object.

_These wards separate the space they surround from the plane we live on, _Mars had told her. _What happens within them also happens in our world, but for a certain amount of time whatever is within their power cannot be heard nor seen from the beings on our plane._

Which meant she only had a certain amount of time to kill Aidoneus while he was within these wards along with her. Mars had also told her that no one except for perhaps a priestess could break the wards. She fervently hoped it was so.

Aidoneus walked out of the tent slowly, raising his head to gaze at the sky for a brief moment. Saturn tensed, then leapt out of the shadows silently.

Before she was half in the air Aidoneus had drawn his sword. Saturn gracefully avoided the flash of silver. With a swift gesture she held up the four wards, shaped like the four elements, and snapped her wrist once, twice, four times. They buried themselves in the ground.

There was a moment of brightness, and then Saturn lightly landed as the light faded. Nothing around them had changed, but now there was no sign of people, no sound from within the tents, and the shadows themselves seemed to be not real, shadows of shadows, in a world where they barely existed.

Aidoneus calmly took in the small, violet-eyed girl. "A Sailor Senshi, I see. Might I ask which?"

"I am Sailor Saturn, my Lord." The Silent Glaive shone in her hand. "Sworn to protect the nine planets from harm, and to serve Queen Serenity with my life and my soul."

"Impressive, Sailor Saturn." There was more than a hint of amusement in his voice as he casually held his sword. "Have you ever wondered if one duty might contradict the other?"

"Serenity is sworn in turn to protect our solar system from harm, Lord Aidoneus," Saturn was unruffled. "She is the Light that keeps it safe."

"Without no shadow, there is no light, Senshi," the King of the Dark Moon clan said softly. "Do you truly believe that our clan is evil and your queen is good? Have you never thought that this war might be the result of a stubborn, lofty woman who refused to listen to a people that only wished for equal rights? A woman you call Queen?"

"I am not interested in politics, my Lord. All I know is that you and your clan have broken the peace within the solar system, a peace which my Lady has done everything within her power to keep." Her voice was distant and cold. "The punishment for such is death."

"After all, the victor is always right," Aidoneus smirked, bringing his blade up. "If we win, Sailor Saturn, history will tell of how I bravely rebelled against the tyrannical Moon Kingdom and brought justice to the people."

Saturn tightened her grip on her Glaive. "And it is that I will die to prevent." She held up her Glaive. "Death Reborn!" she snapped, and energy swirled around her. "Revolution!"

The attack sped toward Aidoneus, and behind it came Saturn, blade aimed for his heart.

* * * * * * * *

_ The shadow of the Earth came between the Sun and Moon, making the Moon darker than the darkest hour of night._

* * * * * * * *

The bedroom was a flurry of activity. The seven Senshi stood silently to one side, glowing with energy in an attempt to aid their Queen, while maids went to and fro from the bed where Serenity lay. Aerin knelt beside her, his hand gripping her own, and she managed to smile although her face was twisted in pain.

"Just.. a while.. longer..." she breathed. "Our daughter.. Aerin.. she..!"

Serenity clamped her mouth down on a cry as she felt the life within her move violently. The women urged her to push, whispering among themselves worriedly. The Senshi exchanged glances.

"It is because of the black influences around us," Pluto said, her eyebrows drawn together in worry. "They are making it hard for the Princess to be born."

"You don't think..." Mercury whispered, her pale face almost white. Neptune put a calming hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "No, Mercury. It will not happen. It will _not._" She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself as much as the other Senshi.

"The Moon is at her darkest," Venus said in a barely audible voice. Mars nodded shortly. _In the darkest phase, when the Moon does not shine, the Princess will be born. Will she?_

A sharp scream from the bed made the Senshi snap to attention. "All we can do is hope," Uranus said firmly. The light around her strengthened. "Hope and be her strength."

* * * * * * * * 

Saturn thrust her Glaive, but it met air and then dirt. She whipped around, and steel clashed against steel as Aideonus' sword came down to meet her. Saturn staggered under his strong arm, then managed to break free and flip away, only to have him press his attack, denying her any chance of striking back.

She desperately brought up her Glaive against his swift slashes that her eye had much trouble following. Sparks flew between them, and Aidoneus did not so much as smile as he forced her to step back little by little. Saturn was concentrating so hard on his sword that she almost didn't sense his next attack until too late.

As the whirling globe of shadow streaked out of one his hands, she abandoned defense and threw herself back, hitting the ground hard. "Silence Wall!" she cried, and the force of the collision knocked the wind out of her, slamming her against a boulder with jarring force. She grit her teeth in pain, feeling blood seep out of a gash on her left arm. Aideonus nodded a little, acknowledging her skill; then lashed out at her again.

_Sacrifice.._ she thought in the back of her mind as she met his sword. _Victory does not come without sacrifice..._

She knew she would never be able to touch him as she was, being held back at a distance by his attack. "Silence Glaive!" she shouted, jumping towards him. "Surprise!!"

Aideonus easily avoided the attack, but Saturn took the heartbeat of opportunity to dash towards him. His eyes widened as she swung her Glaive towards his neck.... and Saturn coughed up blood as his sword plunged into her right arm.

* * * * * * * *

"Serenity, my love, please hold on!"

Aerin kept his wife's hand at his chest as she strove to bring her daughter out into the world. Her thin body twisted and turned with the effort, but to no avail. The women around her were becoming more agitated as time wore on.

The Senshi were silent, hand in hand with their eyes closed, and the light around them filled the room as they did all they could to aid their Lady and her daughter, their Princess. Serenity was bathed in the glow of her Senshi, and it pulsed around her like it was alive.

"Her head!" one of the women shouted from at the foot of Serenity's bed. "I see the child. My Lady, _push!_"

Serenity screamed, sweat covering her brow and making her silver locks limp with damp, as she drew every last bit of strength. "I.. can't..!!"

"You can, Serenity," Aerin whispered. "You can and you _must_."

"One will not live," the midwife shook her head in despair as she struggled to aid Serenity in her birthing. Aerin closed his eyes. _Oh Gods, please... please help us... please look over my wife and my daughter!!!_

* * * * * * * *

"Almost, Sailor Saturn, almost."

Aideonus did not move, his blade still buried in her arm, as he watched Saturn stare at him with wide eyes inches from his, her right hand barely able to hold her Glaive. "Almost did you change the course of history, girl. But now things will be different. What was light will now be dark, and what was dark will now be light. The goodness of Serenity will never be spoken of in future generations to come."

Saturn coughed, blood filling the air. "_You_.. will not live ... to witness that."

A crescent dagger shone in her left hand before it leapt out to bury itself in his chest. _Those who fear death cannot expect to kill..._

Aideonus looked startled as he felt the metal enter his body. The sky seemed to cover his sight until it was all he could see, and the ground beneath him felt hard and cold. Saturn wrenched the blade out of her skin and threw it on the ground beside Aideonus.

"Light will still be light, Aideonus," she said softly. "As it always has been, and as it always will be."

"..." A flicker of a smile passed across his face. "You are a brave, stubborn woman, Senshi.." Saturn steeled herself against his eyes, so much like Safire's. "I.. admit... you have defeated me... but my people ... still stand."

"...perhaps you will have a happier destiny in the next life, Aideonus," Saturn murmured as the King of the Dark Moon clan drew his last breath.

* * * * * * * * 

"She is born!!"

Serenity fell into Aerin's arms, drained of all her strength, as a woman held up a small, writhing bundle, crying loudly as it felt the air of the outside world fill its lungs. The Senshi broke their light and laughed in delight and relief, some of them embracing, others clamoring to hold the baby within their arms. Serenity was as pale as one who had never seen the sun, but a smile played on her lips as she fell asleep in her husband's arms. Aerin held her close, tears of joy falling from his eyes.

Venus cradled the babe in her arms, her tired face alight with gladness. "Our Princess Serenity. She is beautiful...."

The child in her arms quieted her cries and looked up at the girls crowded around her with large, blue eyes. Solemnly she waved a small hand in the air, catching Mars' finger. Mars felt a tingle at the baby's touch, then suddenly straightened up.

"What is it?" Venus asked, alarmed. Mars looked at her friends, and her eyes shone with triumph and worry all at once.

"Saturn has succeeded," she said simply. "Now is the time to fight."

* * * * * * * * 

_The Earth's shadow had passed, and the Moon shone with a light brighter than ever before._

* * * * * * * * 


	7. To Touch a Heart

_Chapter Six - To Touch a Heart_

Hecate's shrill scream pierced the skies as she curled over the dead body of her husband. "Aideonus, my love... **_NOOOO!_**" She beat at her breast, weeping violently over him. "My love, my love... how could you leave me like this here... _how...?!_"

Diamund bowed his head in grief beside his mother as he shed tears, while Safire stood still, his face grey, his hands clenched at his sides. The people around them mourned their dead leader, grief and anger... and something like fear... etched on their faces. 

Hecate felt her hands brush against something, and she carefully pulled out a moon-shaped dagger red with his blood. She stared at it, tears streaming down her face, and then her eyes filled with rage.

"_Serenity..._" she growled through clenched teeth. "You _dared _to kill my husband and my king?! Not even on the open battlefield but in secret within the shadows?!"

Angry murmurs ran through the crowd. "Kill them!!" someone shouted. "Kill the Moon Kingdom!!!"

"Revenge on our King!" another voice cried. "Let the Moon Kingdom run red with blood!"

The shouts spread and grew, swelled until the troops were all screaming for vengeance on Serenity and her people. Hecate stood up, her silver eyes filled with stormy fire, and spoke.

"We march now, my people. Before the sun sets tomorrow, the Moon Kingdom will be drenched in crimson.. and Serenity's head will garnish the tallest tower of the Palace."

* * * * * * * * 

Beads of sweat dripped from Mercury's face, yet she was not aware of it as she bent over Saturn, a blue light surrounding them both. The rest of the Senshi watched the two with grave eyes.

"She did succeed...." Uranus muttered. "I knew she would."

"Don't you think the price may be too high?" Jupiter said tightly.

Mars furrowed her brow in worry as she stood next to the still girl. _Perhaps her mind is more wounded than her body.... her heart, why does it ache so?_ She suppressed a sigh. Venus absently tapped a finger against her elbow, her blue eyes narrowed in worry, while Neptune and Pluto were talking among themselves in low voices.

"Did you feel it as well?" Pluto said hesitantly.

"..." Neptune chewed on her lip. "Do.. do you think we're right? I.. feel what you feel as well, but I do not want to believe that..."

"Her aura has changed," Pluto said firmly. "You and I both know that. She is no longer a girl. She is a woman."

Neptune glanced at the still form in regret. "She must have done it... to better approach the enemy. She would never betray us nor Serenity."

"Her heart still aches, although she refuses to acknowledge it," Uranus said flatly, startling the two of them. "Duty and love do no go hand in hand."

Mercury stopped, weary, as Saturn opened her eyes slowly. "...Mercury?"

"Saturn? Can you see me?" Mercury asked. Saturn nodded and tried to sit up, but Venus pushed her down with a firm hand. "No, Saturn, you must stay here and rest. You deserve to rest. You have saved us all."

"..." Saturn shook her head. "Not yet... but my mission is complete, Venus. I did what I went to do."

"You did well," Uranus said briskly. Saturn nodded again, and then sat up despite Venus' protests. "The Dark Moon clan will be here very soon, but I sent word to the Earth troops earlier, so if we hold out until sunset, we will have won."

"The enemy troops will be here around noon," Neptune surmised. "But perhaps the barrier will hold them for a few hours yet, since Aideonus no longer is here."

"No." Saturn shook her head. "The barrier will not hold an hour."

"...?" Everyone stared at her, and Mars arched a brow. Saturn turned her gaze to her. "They have... a source of great power with them, and although with luck it can be turned to our side, we will have a hard time to match it until that time."

"Great power?" Venus demanded. "What-?"

Pain shot through all of them, making them all cry out as the Palace walls trembled. "They approach!!" Jupiter gasped. "They near the Palace!"

"Aerin-san will rally the warriors. Senshi, to your posts! Whatever happens, the Kingdom_ must not fall!_"

The eight Senshi swiftly disappeared in a flash of light.

* * * * * * * * 

"We are at least two, three hours behind them," Helios muttered, mounting his red charger after reading the tracks left by the enemy troops. "They left in quite a hurry. Why?"

"We will not wait for Kunzite to come back and report," Demeter snapped. She shivered to think of Serenity and Aerin at the mercy of the Dark Moon clan - blood did not link them, but a childhood together did, and she would ride to the death if it meant she could save them and their kingdom. "Time runs short."

"Forward!!" Helios shouted to the bannerman, who held the blue and green standard of Earth over their heads. A cross within a circle signaled the troops to advance at a fast trot which barely escaped being a gallop. Rion urged his horse forward. "I will meet Kunzite halfway!" he shouted over his shoulder to Helios. Endymion frowned, but decided to stay put with the other generals, watching his older brother gallop out of sight.

It was almost a half-hour when he caught sight of Kunzite racing towards the direction from which he had come. "Kunzite!" Rion roared.

The white-haired general reigned in his horse and stood until Rion caught up to him. "Well?"

"..." Kunzite furrowed his brow, his eyes puzzled and grim all at once. "There is a definite reason as to why the Dark Moon troops move so quickly, and so suddenly."

"What is it?"

"Aidoneus has been killed."

Rion felt his jaw drop. "Aidoneus is _dead?!_" he said disbelievingly. The thoughts that raced through his mind nearly made him fall off his horse. "Kunzite... you don't think..."

"He was killed by someone of the Moon Kingdom," Kunzite said crisply. "That is all we know, and that is all we will tell. It was not under official orders, and neither Serenity nor any of her Senshi have anything to do with this."

Rion clamped his mouth shut. "....Of course."

Kunzite turned his horse around. "I will keep track of the troops, and if anything goes out of what we expected, I will turn back and report. Go back, Rion, and tell Helios to hurry."

_Are all of you like that?_ Rion wondered as he galloped back toward the troops. _Ready to do whatever it takes to fulfill your duty, even if it means breaking all the rules of the Planets?_

* * * * * * * * 

Hecate steadied her horse with a skilled hand and gazed at the Palace. It was still white, still whole, graceful, magnificent, proud - enclosed with a clear dome that no one person would be able to break. It was doubtful if the entire army would be able to break it... although if Aideonus had been here- Hecate closed her eyes to shut off all thought.

"Attack!" Diamund shouted, at the head of the troops. "By all the stars, we will make this shatter and break the Moon Kingdom along with it!!"

As the warriors flung themselves against the barrier, Hecate motioned shortly to Safire. "Bring me the mirror, my son."

Safire bowed, then lead his horse to one of the packhorses, sliding out with difficulty the sleek black mirror underneath. He held it at arm's length for a moment. _So, this is the power supposedly able to kill us all. Why did Father not use it sooner?_ He gave it over to Hecate, who had dismounted. She made him lay it on the ground.

With Aidoneus' sword she slit her wrist and let her blood drip onto the shiny surface. Safire watched, mesmerized, as the blood spread, covered the mirror, and light suddenly blinded them, light brighter than noon. "Blood calls to blood!" Hecate cried. "Come forth, Daughter!"

The blood twisted, gathered, and sprang up to create a form of a person, a girl. Slowly, shadow covered the figure, and when Safire could see again, there stood a tall, pale-faced maiden, with Hecate's face and form, but Aideonus' soul looking out from her eyes. He felt the world around him spin, and nearly fell to his knees as he gazed upon her face. "...Opal?!"

"Greetings, brother," she said quietly, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "And greetings, Mother," she bowed. With her dark blue eyes she looked around, a touch of wonder breaking through her cold reserve. "The time has come, so it seems."

"My Daughter, the Moon Kingdom has slayed your father!" Hecate snarled, pointing to the Palace. "Destroy them, Opal! Open the gates for us so that we may conquer and take vengeance! It is for _this_ you were born!"

* * * * * * * * 

"Is _that _all?"

The initial pain.. the pain that warned them of danger to their barrier... was gone, and now the Senshi stared down at the warriors vainly attacking the dome. Had there been no dome, they would have had their hands full, even with their own armies rested and ready for battle. As it was, even Aerin looked at their enemies with weary disbelief. Luna and Artemis, the two advisors for Serenity, had come up from tending the refugees and joined Aerin along with the Senshi.

"Why aren't Aidoneus and Hecate attacking?" Luna said practically, shaking her dark violet curls. "They would be able to break the barrier much easier than these warriors." The Senshi exchanged glances... no one had told anyone about the death of Aideonus yet. 

Saturn narrowed her eyes to making out Hecate standing at the very back of the troops, with Safire... and....

"NO!" she shouted, startling the other Senshi. "Strengthen the barrier! Now!!"

"Saturn, what-"

"_NOW_!" Saturn's entire body glowed with purple light, so bright that everyone was dazed for a brief moment. Venus nodded at the rest, and the light was magnified tenfold as the other Senshi joined her. Aerin gave Saturn a puzzled glance, but disappeared to make sure his troops were ready. Artemis motioned to his wife, and they quickly went to join Serenity in her chambers.

As the light shone with the power of the eight planets, suddenly a darkness began to wrap itself around the dome. The Dark Moon troops backed off in awe, as the shadows grew thicker and thicker until it was as dark as night. The Senshi all joined hands to strengthen their field, a ripple of uncertainty passing through them.

Black lightening struck in a million places, crackling and sparking around the Palace as if bent on the utter destruction of it and every living being within its walls. The Senshi screamed as pain like the cracking of whips hit them with alarming force. The barrier flickered visibly. Lightening darted through the weakness, hitting the Palace and crumbling white stone, making the walls tremble. The Senshi redoubled their efforts, and the dome flickered to solidness for a short instant. Then lightening struck again. Already a handful of enemy troops had entered the Palace grounds through the weaknesses, although quite a few had perished with tortured screams when they were caught within the dome itself.

A dart of black light flashed from the sky, passing through the dome at a weak point and hitting the Senshi where they stood. The girls were thrown to the ground, dazed and wounded, and the barrier vanished.

"It... It cannot be..." Venus whispered, supporting herself on one hand. "This _cannot_ be."

"It is," Pluto said calmly, using her Orb to stand up. "Saturn, is that what you were talking about?"

Saturn nodded. "I am not sure about her, but from what I gather I think Hecate will not let her unleash her power again until she has her before Serenity. Her power is a double-edged sword."

"_Her?_" Jupiter demanded. "You mean a person, a _girl_ did that?"

"_We're_ girls as well, or have you forgotten?" Uranus arched a brow in a brief flash of humor. Jupiter flushed.

The sounds of battle reached their ears, and Venus staggered to her feet. "Never mind. We must hold them back for awhile yet, until the Earth troops can meet us. Hurry!"

Mars bit her lip, sensing on the very edges of her mind that the power which had broken them was linked to them somehow... but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _Not the power.. something behind it? _With a tightening of her mouth she joined the other Senshi as they leapt down to join the battle.

* * * * * * * * 

Hecate gathered her children around her and stayed in the very rear of the fighting, her silver eyes filled with patience, the patience she never had shown before. The only thought burning in her mind was to kill Serenity.

_No. No, not Serenity first. First Aerin. I will drown Aerin in his own blood while Serenity watches, and I will make her feel the pain that consumes me now..._

A slight shift in the balance of the fighting told that the Senshi had joined. "Listen carefully, children," she said quietly. Opal sat behind Safire, her dark eyes unblinking. "The battle around us has no real meaning. What we must do is slay Serenity and Aerin, and their child. There lies the heart of the Moon Kingdom, and..."

Opal shut off her mother's voice as she caught a familiar eye in the crowd. Saturn wielded her Glaive gracefully, leaving a trail of death where she danced, but she froze as she met Opal's gaze. Opal opened her mind to the girl. _What do you fight for, Hotaru?_

_I fight for the golden light you seek to destroy,_ Saturn replied as she let herself be swept away by the battle. Opal blinked. Safire caught her staring at something and followed her gaze, but all he caught was a glimpse of Saturn's hair. He shook his head. _Coincidence._

"The fighting is at its hottest now," Hecate was saying, "and the Senshi are within the battle. Let us go now, my children, and take blood for blood!"

"We follow you, Mother," Diamund shouted as he heeled his horse, slashing a way for the rest of them to come through.

Safire felt his sister wrap her arms around his waist as they rode. "Are you... all right, sister?" he asked softly. She did not reply.  


* * * * * * * * 

Helios strained his eyes until he could make out the faint outline of the Palace. Their troops were galloping at a swift pace, swifter than any normal army would ever march, and already their horses were covered with lather. Demeter was casting a healing spell over the troops, while urging all possible speed from them.

"The barrier is no longer there," Helios said shortly. "It is gone. The Dark Moon troops have broken through."

"How long?" Demeter asked tightly.

"Half an hour, at this rate," Helios smiled briefly. They had covered nearly half a day's distance within a few hours. Demeter nodded and raised her voice. "Hurry, my people!" The Earth troops doubled their efforts as they raced toward the battle.

* * * * * * * *

Palace servants fell like trees in a high wind as Hecate and her children passed like a whirlwind through the hallways, Hecate foremost, her teeth bared in rage. "_SERENITY!_" she shrieked, her voice echoing against the walls.

As the small group reached the floor where Serenity slept with her daughter, Luna and Artemis stood calmly in front of them. "You cannot pass by here," Artemis said firmly, his green eyes glowing with a dangerous light. "Go back, Hecate-san. Go back and gather your people, and swear you will never intrude on Serenity's power again."

Hecate snorted. "Go back? Yes, I will go back... with Serenity's blood on my husband's sword!" She unleashed a fury of energy on the two, a globe of black shadows whirling around them. Luna cried out while Artemis grunted, his arm protectively around Luna, yet neither of them gave way. With an effort both of them broke free of the attack, panting, and Artemis drew his sword, stepping between them and Luna.

Hecate glared, gathering her strength for more power, but Opal raised a hand and stepped forward. Artemis tensed, while her brothers stared, but Opal was calm as she stood and looked the two in the eye. "Why do you let yourselves be hurt by someone more powerful than you? No matter how you struggle, you cannot prevail. The result is the same either way."

"I - we - swore by blood," Luna answered in a fierce, low voice. "We swore to protect Serenity, Queen of the Moon and Protector of the Planets, and Light of the Stars. We, and Aerin-san, and the Senshi, and every warrior fighting out there now! As long as breath is in our body, you will not reach our Queen."

Opal nodded briefly, wonderingly. "I wish to meet this Queen of yours, to see why you follow her so."

A silver nimbus surrounded the girl, and Luna and Artemis were both flung against the wall with bone-jarring force. Safire could not take his gaze off his sister, who could have been gazing outside at the scenery, the way she looked at the two of them. He did not shrink from being hard, but seeing his sister like this... Diamund look surprised, but also satisfied, and Hecate had a thoughtful eye on her daughter. Opal bowed briefly at her mother. "After you, Mother."

* * * * * * * *

Aerin paused, blood dripping from his sword, as he swept the scene with his eyes. The Moon warriors were giving a good account of themselves, but they were still being hard-pressed. The Senshi still looked good for awhile yet...

"Aerin?" Uranus paused and addressed the Prince casually. The Outer Senshi never showed more than minimal respect for anyone. "Anything wrong?"

"...Nothing, not really," he replied absently. "Something seems.. odd.."

The tall Senshi scanned the battlefield and narrowed her eyes. "Where is Hecate... and her children?"

Aerin cursed and whirled around. "Serenity!" he shouted as he dashed into the Palace. Uranus paused for a short moment, then made up her mind. _No need to alarm the others._ She slipped off after Aerin.

Just as they disappeared into the Palace, Mars lifted her head as she felt something approaching on the horizon. Her eyes narrowed, then widened, and they sparkled like fire coming back to life. "They come!!" she shouted with all her might. "Earth comes to us!!"

"Earth comes!!" the cry rang out among the warriors from both sides, spoken both with hope and despair. The Senshi grinned at each other, weariness falling away from them like a cloak. Neptune searched for Uranus' eyes, but she was not there. Joy turned to concern. Pluto and Saturn also glanced at each other.

"Serenity," Pluto muttered. And without another thought the Outer Senshi trailed Aerin and Uranus.

* * * * * * * *

Serenity held her child tightly to her breast as she stood by the cradle from where she had snatched her up. All over the room maids and servants moaned, some of them silent with eyes glazed. Hecate stood, flanked by her two sons, and her daughter next to her.

"So it has come to this, Hecate," Serenity said in a low voice. She eyed the side door to her room casually... it wasn't a door at all, at least not in the normal sense, and only Aerin and she knew where it was, hidden underneath a tapestry. _Too far away._ "Does your thirst for power drive you so?"

"_My_ thirst?!" Hecate said tightly. They made an odd contrast, the dark woman facing the light one, the Moon and her Shadow. "No, not my thirst, Serenity. Yours. Your greed to rule the system uncontested was so strong you ignored my people when _you know_ we have equal rights as joint rulers of the Moon! The other Planets turn their heads the other way but they also know what you do is wrong, and I swear I will not rest until you pay for what you have done!"

"I never challenged your rights on our Moon," Serenity was calm, but her arms trembled as she held her daughter to her breast. "You sought to be ruler over the Senshi, therefore controlling all nine Planets at your whim! I cannot let that happen, Hecate. You broke the Pact between all the stars, and the punishment for that is death, but if you surrender-"

"_Surrender?!_" Hecate shrieked. "No, Serenity, I will never bow my head to you. Not if the solar system turns into dust! Your blood will stain Aidoneus' sword, and when you meet him in the Underworld you will beg for mercy at his feet!"

Serenity suddenly stared at the other woman. "What?"

"_You vile witch!!!_" Hecate unleashed a bolt of energy, which Serenity blocked with difficulty, her body curled protectively over her child. "_You killed him!_"

Opal felt her mother tremble on the brink of insanity, and quickly stepped forward, starting cooly at Serenity. She seemed familiar somehow... of course, she had seen her in her dreams. _The light that Hotaru protects? The light that I must quench? And to what purpose?_

The child in Serenity's arms squirmed to turn and see Opal. She gurgled, then let out a small bubble of laughter as her blue eyes met Opal's own. Opal nearly stepped back as she met the baby's gaze, as if it was a physical blow. Serenity studied the girl, then her eyes flickered back to Hecate. She spoke in a soft, fierce voice. "I did not kill Aidoneus, Hecate. Nor did I order it done."

"Do not lie to me!" Hecate snarled. Opal still blocked her path, and she ignored her mother's burning rage. 

"Do you wish to live, Serenity?" she said suddenly, her voice young and clear.

Both women stared at her, and Serenity blinked once. She could sense the raw power... it was almost tangible, crackling in the air. But there was something about it that was almost familiar. "I do. But there are things I value more than my life."

"How about your child?" Opal could have been talking about a dress for all the concern she showed.

Serenity stiffened, and tightened her grasp on the babe. "You will not touch her as long as I have breath in me."

"So will it pain you to lose your daughter?" Hecate smiled suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "As much as it pained me to lose my love? An eye for an eye, Serenity."

As if he had heard her order him, Diamund dashed toward Serenity. The Queen swiftly stepped back and formed a light shield, but her power was still weak and Safire easily broke it, reaching out to grab her wrist as Diamund took the baby into his arms. A shriek escaped Serenity's lips, and Diamund laughed as he held the Princess, who began to wail. Opal stood still, watching it all. _I have no real reason to kill her, but do I have a reason not to? _She could feel her blood, the blood of her clan, pulsing within her, demanding revenge, lusting for battle.

But there was something else, something she could feel faintly, like the heartbeat of someone very near. Something that almost resonated with the aura of the babe in Diamund's arms, with eight other auras somewhere close by.

_ If she showed me light, I would give my life for her.._

Hecate drew the blade that had been her husband's and stood in front of Serenity. The Queen stared up at her, still in Safire's iron grip, and defiance, like the Palace itself shone in her blue eyes. "You can slay me, but Aerin and the Senshi still stand. Earth moves towards the Palace even now!"

"If you die, Serenity, all of it ends. All of it." Hecate slowly lifted the sword. "I thought about killing your little girl, but I think not. I think I will keep her alive, and give her to my daughter as a maid. Or shall I give her to Diamund, for a servant?" Her laughter rang against the walls, satisfaction burning in her silver eyes. Serenity's face was a mask. "Know this before you die, Serenity. Know and despair, that your people will scatter like sheep after the death of you and Aerin. The Senshi I will bend to my will and chain them to my throne, and your people will suffer dearly because of what you have done to me and mine!"

The sword was already in the air as the side door suddenly burst open. Hecate gave it not a second glance as with a shout of triumph she plunged the sword toward Serenity.

Serenity shut her eyes tightly, despair making her stifle _- My love, my people, my Senshi.. my daughter... forgive me!_ - but instead of pain she felt two arms surround her tightly, and a familiar - oh, all too familiar - voice in her ear. "Seren..ity..."

Her eyes flew open to see her husband's body slumped over hers. A warm wetness was dampening her dress, flowing out of his body. Beyond him, Hecate held a blood-stained sword.

The Senshi burst into the room in time to hear Serenity's heartbreaking wail, as she fell to her knees with her husband's head in her lap. Safire had let his grip loose as soon as the Senshi had entered the room - his attention seemed to be drawn to them, to one of them, in particular.

"Aerin, my love..." Her eyes were wide, her lips white, but no tears stained her cheeks. "No, you cannot do this to me!!" Her voice broke. "You cannot go before me, Aerin, you swore to protect me from all harm..."

"_My blood spilled and my breath gone before yours,_" Aerin smiled as he looked up at his wife, reciting part of his Oath. His eyes were already becoming dull. "My.... Sereni..ty.."

"No," Uranus breathed as Aerin slumped in Serenity's arms. Neptune put a hand over her mouth, while Pluto closed her eyes briefly. Saturn turned away. Hecate was laughing as if she had heard a fine joke as she stood over Serenity. Opal took in the Senshi unconcernedly, her eyes fixed on Aerin and Serenity, while her brothers stared at them warily. Safire froze as he caught sight of Saturn. _No._

The Senshi swiftly stood around Serenity, facing the Dark Moon clan. Safire forced himself to look Saturn in the eye, not wanting to see what was in front of him. Saturn felt his gaze pierce through her and stab her heart, but her eyes were as cold as purple shards of crystal. _Don't look at me like that, Safire. Look at me with hatred, as if I was your enemy. Not as if I had betrayed your very soul..._

Serenity's tears seemed to be frozen in her eyes as she looked up. Her hand gripped a small dagger, holding across her wrist. "You have made a very bad mistake, Hecate," she said quietly. "Even you should know what happens if I sacrifice my blood. Even you could not survive the disaster that would follow."

The Senshi tensed. If Serenity shed her blood willingly, she would unleash a force that would kill the Dark Moon clan entirely. But the Moon depended on her for existence, as a temple depended on its pillars to stand. Hecate knew that perfectly well. Which was why she smiled pleasantly at Serenity. "At the cost of your people?"

"Our blood will be spilled before yours, my Queen," Pluto said firmly, and the other Senshi nodded assent. "Just as Aerin-san's was."

Opal's eyes widened slightly. "Who are you?" she suddenly demanded of Serenity. "Who are you that these people willingly pledge their life to you?"

Safire's gaze still held Saturn. _So that is who your chains hold you to..._ Saturn steeled herself, blocking out the memory of Aidoneus' dying eyes, pushing down the feeling of Safire's strong hands on her back. _NO! I swore I would not betray my Queen for anything..._

_Not even love? _Safire's eyes held the unspoken question.

Serenity took in Opal, her blue eyes taking on a different sort of light as she looked at the girl. "I am just a woman," she said quietly. "A woman blessed with loyal Senshi, Senshi that have vowed allegiance to me because I in turn have pledged to guard the Planets. And who are you, child?" she asked in turn. "I can sense... something in you. You are no stranger. Why are your eyes so deep, so weary?"

"Do not listen to her!" Hecate took her daughter by the shoulders. "She is the enemy of your father, Opal. She is the one you must kill!"

The Inner Senshi shot into the room. Venus leapt into the air the moment she entered, her golden chain flashing out and hitting Diamund's eyes. He snarled in pain, letting go of the younger Serenity. Mars rushed to catch her, but another pair of hands held the baby before she could. Opal's.

"Well done, my daughter," Hecate said in satisfaction. "Bind the Senshi!"

The battle-weary Senshi were more startled than anything else as black ropes lashed out to tie them, leaving them bound helpless on the floor. The baby in Opal's arms had stopped her crying and looked up at Opal solemnly, pulling at her hair. Opal ignored her as she faced Serenity, who was still calm. "Please look after my daughter, Opal."

"_Kill her!!_" Black energy swirled around Hecate, and both of her sons joined her. Light also surrounded Opal, her eyes ever-fixed on the silver-haired Queen. Her beautiful face was serene, and it almost looked as if it shone with a golden light. The Senshi stared, horror and despair in their eyes, as Hecate raised a hand towards Serenity. Lightening lashed out, streaking towards Serenity.

And Opal could feel the two energies within her battling each other, tearing at her, each striving to overcome the other. _Destroy her. Protect her. She killed your father. She is the light. They are your family. They are your true sisters. Embrace your destiny..._

And the baby laughed, a clear, beautiful sound in the midst of all the chaos.

The lightening hit a field of energy and was reflected, hitting Hecate with such force that she was thrown against the wall. Hecate's face was filled with disbelief as she stared at her daughter, standing in front of Serenity. Diamund and Safire were likewise dumbstruck. The bonds around the Senshi vanished, and the baby Serenity gurgled in Opal's arms.

"...Why...?..." Hecate demanded in a hoarse voice, falling to the floor. Her eyes were wide as Opal took one step forward, no more.

"You never taught me what I fought for," Opal said softly. "You never showed me light."

Saturn jerked at those words. Opal suddenly shone with a silver light that blinded them all, as her clothes swirled and changed to a fuku like that of the Senshi, all black and silver. And the darkness that seemed to fill the room dispersed as clouds before the sun. She stood tall, and Hecate smiled bitterly with her last breath, at her daughter as a Sailor Senshi. Venus' jaw dropped, while Mars exchanged glances with Saturn. _She is one of us. The Shadow of the Moon. She gave up her legacy of her Dark Moon powers... powers strong enough to defeat us all... to become a Senshi._

"Did you know, Aidoneus?" Hecate whispered, so soft that they could barely hear her. Opal picked up Aidoneus' blade, and it shimmered in her hand to become a long staff with a crescent on the top.

"He knew," Opal - or whoever she was - said gravely. "He knew what I was... and what I could become"

Hecate's eyes were glazed over, her body limp. Safire's lips moved, but no sounds came out. Diamund's scream was terrible to hear. Opal stood, her eyes unreadable, and she turned towards Serenity.

In a heartbeat Safire had his sword bared, aimed for her heart. All the Senshi tensed, but it was a shining Glaive that pierced Safire in his side, drawing blood as he staggered with a grunt of pain.

Diamund's form glowed with energy already prepared to attack, but the four Inner Senshi quickly surrounded him, forcing him to his knees. Diamund spat on the ground. "Your people will pay, Serenity!! I swear by the blood of my Mother and Father!! The Kingdom will be crushed into the ground no matter how many lifetimes it will take me!" Jupiter slapped him into glowering silence.

The Outer Senshi knelt beside Serenity. Safire fell on one knee before Saturn, and her face could have been carved out of stone.

"So... this is what you wanted..." Safire's voice was filled with bitterness and pain, his eyes burning with a steady hatred. "I thought.. perhaps you cared..."

"My heart is with my Queen and with no other," Saturn said, her voice drained of all feeling.

"I could have left my people for you," Safire's eyes never left her face. "You brought about the death of my father and my mother. You knew who I was."

"I did."

"Did you love me?"

Saturn flinched at the question _I do not love him. I _can_not._ "No."

As the Senshi moved to bind the two men, Safire's eyes never left her face. "If you had said yes, I would have accepted your choice. But I swear now that I will never rest till what you chose as your love lies in dust and ruin around you."

The rest of the Senshi remained silent, surrounding the princes swiftly. Serenity stood with held from Venus. Opal stood in front of Saturn as her brothers were taken out of the room. "You lied."

Saturn glared at her with eyes full of cold pain, and a single tear shone on her cheek. Opal's voice hardened. "Let that be your last tear for the enemy, Sailor Saturn."

"Who are you?" Serenity said quietly, as she faced the girl. Opal still held the Princess in her arms as she knelt to the Queen.

"I do not know who I am, my Lady." Her blue eyes looked up, dark and clear at the same time. "All I know is that you have shown me light."

Serenity touched the dark crescent on her forehead gently. "Sailor Dark Moon," she said softly. "The Shadow of the Light."

"Will you execute me, my Queen?" Dark Moon asked. "As the daughter of a rebel?"

"You have already proven yourself as a Senshi, Dark Moon," Serenity shook her head. "You are bound to us as surely as any other Senshi here."

The other Senshi watched silently as Dark Moon took the oath of a Senshi then and there, with the baby Serenity cooing contentedly in her arms.

* * * * * * * * 


	8. Bittersweet

_Epilogue - Bittersweet_

The atmosphere of the crowd was an odd one, of subdued rejoicing, as they gathered into the Great Hall within the Palace. Already the Kingdom was alive again. Serenity's power had come back in full strength soon after the battle, and now almost no trace was left of the past moons. On the outside, at least.

In front of the Hall, at the top of a flight of wide stairs that led to a space where the Royal family and their guests sat, stood Serenity. As was the custom, she was clad in grey for mourning, her silver hair unbound and falling to the floor like a waterfall of silver. Next to her stood Helios and Demeter, both in black. The Generals and the Senshi stood on either side, in full uniform with a black (or grey) ribbon around their right arms, while Endymion and Rion stood behind their parents. Opal, also dressed in grey, stood parallel to the two Earth Princes, the baby Serenity in her arms.

Serenity stepped forward, and suddenly the crowd was hushed, noble and peasant alike. Her voice carried to the far ends of the Hall in clear, ringing tones.

"People of the Moon, and honored Warriors from Earth, I, Serenity, stand here today and give my greatest thanks to you for your courage in the face of our enemy. Because of your bravery we still are alive, and the Moon is still whole for our children to live in peace for many years to come."

A cheer arose from the crowd at those words, and some voices called out "Hail the Sailor Senshi!!" The Senshi exchanged glances that could have meant anything, but Serenity barely paused before she continued.

"The prisoners of the enemy have been sentenced to exile." A silence fell over the crowd. "They will be banished to the furthest moon outside of even Pluto's territory. Henceforth I proclaim that planet Black Moon, and from hereon all traitors and rebels will be sent there and be bound for all of eternity."

A mutter rippled through the crowd. "The surviving daughter of the enemy Clan has taken the oath of Sailor Senshi." The mutters swelled in surprise. "She was held as prisoner by her own family, forced to fight for what she did not believe in, and in the final battle she defended my daughter, the heir to the Moon Throne, and has sworn her loyalty to the Moon. Come forward, Opal."

Opal put the child in Venus' arms as she stepped forward and knelt before Serenity. Serenity lay her hands on the girl firmly. "Opal, Daughter of Aidoneus and Hecate, I hereby strip you of your name and title." Confusion ran through the crowd. Endymion glanced at Rion, who shrugged slightly. Opal seemed to tense, while the Senshi again exchanged glances among each other.

"I rename you Selene." Opal started in surprise, her face pale. Jupiter, startled by Opal's expression, hissed to Mercury. "What does that mean, she renamed her? Why is she so surprised?"

The nobles in front were talking excitedly among themselves, while the others were more confused than ever. Serenity spoke before Mercury had a chance to reply. "Selene, your blood is now bound to me and mine. I proclaim you Daughter of the Throne, Sister to the Heir and Child of the Queen."

Opal looked up swiftly, amid the loud talking of the crowd, and Serenity smiled gently, taking her hand and drawing her to her feet. "Rise Selene, my Daughter, and greet your family."

As Opal - no, Selene - dutifully curtsied in front of Helios and Demeter, everyone else was more or less stunned by this turn of events. "Is Serenity in her right mind?" Uranus demanded in a low whisper for the Senshi's ears only. "She is taking the enemy to her breast!"

"Did you not see Selene's eyes when she swore herself to the Queen?" Saturn said flatly. "She is also a Senshi, and you know that as well as we do. She will never betray Serenity."

"At least she made sure about naming the heir Serenity," Neptune said softly.

After exchanging kisses with Endymion and Rion, Selene went on to the Senshi. She gazed at them with her dark eyes, until even Uranus felt like squirming under that gaze. Then she sank to the floor in a deep curtsy. The crowd was past surprise now. They simply kept a dumbfounded silence as the Senshi hurriedly knelt on one knee before her, Venus awkward with Serenity in her arms.

Selene rose gracefully and bowed slightly before returning to Serenity's side. Serenity waited for the Senshi to rise before she continued.

"Saillor Saturn, come forth."

This time the Senshi were more startled than the crowd as the small girl made her way to the front. "Sailor Saturn, my faithful Senshi... from this day forth until the end of the Kingdom, I seal you."

The words fell from Serenity's lips like leaves falling slowly to the ground. Venus felt her knees almost give way, and she had to quickly stop herself from dropping the Princess. Mars looked sorrowful, but not all that surprised, while Mercury turned pale and Jupiter gaped. The Outer Senshi stood still; obviously they had know about this beforehand.

Saturn heard the words and bowed her head. "As you command, my Queen, so I hear and obey." _Thank you, my Queen, for being so merciful to me..._ For a moment she wondered what would have happened if she had permitted herself to love Safire. _Perhaps I would be sitting on the throne of Princess at his side..._ A mirthless smile twisted her lips. _And no one would call me traitor. The victor is always right._

Selene met her eyes in a sort of understanding, neither gaze wavering until Saturn knelt on both knees before Serenity. "I seal you, Saturn, within your star, until the end of the Kingdom comes. The Glaive you wield will herald destruction, and where it falls, death will follow its path. May your sleep be long and undisturbed."

Serenity held up her hand, and a crystal appeared within it, shining with white light. Saturn felt a faint warmness around her, and then she knew nothing more except merciful darkness.

* * * * * * * * 

"She really did love him."

Uranus and Neptune stood on the balcony, watching the elaborate ceremony below. Aerin's body was being burned into ashes, and the ashes were scattered by the wind into the sky above. Serenity was being held up by Demeter, and Helios stood behind them silently.

"Yes she did. But she knew she could not break her oath of Senshi." Neptune was thoughtful. "Such a small sacrifice for victory, and yet perhaps too large."

"Do you think we were right?"

"It doesn't matter whether we were right. We won. We broke an entire people, but we won."

"To keep the peace between the planets."

"Yes."

Uranus scowled at a star streaking through the sky. "Peace is a bloody thing to keep."

"Love is a painful thing to have."

Neptune smiled and rested her blue-green head on Uranus' broad shoulder. The stars encrusted the night sky and shone brightly as they ever did, without a concern for what went on under their faint light.


End file.
